Smashing Doors
by Lady Phoenix Fire Rose
Summary: Fudge decides that he has had enough with Harry and Dumbledore, so he comes up with a brilliant plan to get rid of them permanently with no repercussions against him. Sadly, for him, when he gets to Hogwarts things go terribly wrong.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would still be publishing them as it is I do not._

_A/N: I'm not sure how good this is, but I'm tired of messing with it. It has been a pain. I did send it to my beta once, but it didn't go vary well...so there might be some typos. I apologize, if you'll point them out to me I will fix them. Thanks!_

* * *

><p><strong>Smashing Doors<strong>

Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, was sitting in his office thinking. _Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore are getting in my way. This rubbish about He Who Must Not Be Named returning is just ruining my reputation. What I needed is a way to get rid of them for good, but how. Hmmm, I know, it's perfect, they will never see it coming._ He pulled out several sheets of parchment, dipped his quill in his ink, and began to write. He wrote for several minutes, only pausing to change parchments and dip his quill in his ink. When he stopped with those parchments he shuffled through his many drawers before finally puling out several forms, envelopes, and a stamp. He quickly filled out all of the forms before stamping them. He then stacked them in a neat little pile. He folded all of the hand written papers and placed each one in a separate envelope. He then addressed each one to a separate recipient.

He sat back in his chair, eyes roaming the room. _There is something else I need before I can send these on their way. What is it?_ His eyes fell on his filing cabinet. _That's it._ He got up and moved to the filing cabinet by the office door, he pulled open a drawer and started to rummage through it, not finding what he was looking for he closed it and opened another one. He repeated the maneuver several times before finally what he was after in the last drawer of the filing cabinet. While he was rummaging through it he grumbled about the necessity of anti summoning charms. Pulling out a couple of folders he started to stand back up-

Only to be knocked right back as the door slammed into him, from Percy Weasley rushing into the room shouting, "Minister, Minister."

"Weasley, watch were your swinging doors," snapped Fudge, as he picked himself up off the floor. He leaned down and picked up the folders he dropped. He walked back to his seat at his desk muttering under his breath, "Blastended door, it doesn't even swing in that direction."

For some reason over the past several weeks all of the doors in the Ministry of Magic have been acting up. Whenever someone opened one and someone else was standing near them they would automatically swing to hit that person. Several times this caused them to open from the side with the hinges and acted like they where on the other side. The sometimes even fell forward or came up from the floor. The finest curse breakers, Unspeakable, Charms Experts, Transfiguration Experts, Potions Masters, and anyone who could possibly be able help where called into to get rid of the problem. Not one of them was able to fix it, much less tell that anything was wrong.

Percy stood there uncertainly, not sure if he should speak or just drop what he brought on the desk and leave.

"What is it Weasley? Why have you barged in here interrupting me?" snapped Fudge. He was very putout with his assistant. _Why did I even give the boy the job? He's completely useless._

Percy snapped out of it. "I have just received a letter from Dolores Umbridge for you,"he said, as handed it to Fudge.

Fudge took it and read through it quickly. A smile formed on his face. _This is just what I need. I've got them now_. He looked up at his assistant. "Weasley, wait a moment."

Percy was already leaving the office, he stopped as soon as he heard his name.

Fudge turned back to the parchments desk. He grabbed another blank parchment and quickly wrote out another letter. When he finished it he stuffed it into an envelope and addressed it. He opened the folders and examined their contents. He pulled out varies parchments, and cast a copying charm on them. He placed the copies as need be with the forms and into envelopes. "Weasley take these and deliver them to all of there respective places," he handed Percy the stack of letters and forms that he had previously been working on.

**_*-HPForever-*_**

Dolores Jane Umbridge stood at the gates of Hogwarts waiting for the Minister for Magic and his delegation of associates. She had received her orders from him the previous night, and she couldn't be more gleeful. Their plan was flawless, not even Dumbledore would be able to stop them. No one would be able to find a loophole. She giggled as she thought about it.

She heard several pops, and shortly afterwords the Minister, Lucius Malfoy, and a couple of Aurors who where on their payrolls marched through the gates.

"Minister, Lucius," she greeted them, completely ignoring the Aurors.

"Dolores ," greeted Fudge, as Malfoy nodded in greeting.

The group, now containing Umbridge, marched on towards the school, no one spoke. Since it was breakfast time everyone was in the Great Hall, so that's where they headed. When they reached the Great Hall the doors where oddly closed. Fudge with his inpatients just threw them open, and continued inside without pause, the rest of the group followed him.

As soon as he stepped foot in the hall his voice rang out, causing everyone to stop eating and several of the teachers to stand, "Harry James Potter, you are under arrest for the charges of..."

But he never got the chance to finish; for the doors that he threw open had not stopped when they hit they hit the wall, they went on through it as though it wasn't there and continued in a full circle before re-closing themselves. Once they had closed they fell right on top of the Ministry delegation.

Dumbledore, who was one of the teachers who had stood when Fudge entered the hall, sat back down and said, "Carry on."

The students returned to their meal as though nothing had happened, and the teachers returned to their seats. The noise level returned from silence to normal.

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p><em>AN:I know there are some unanswered questions in this, but as I said before I'm tired of messing with it. I'll answer any that you ask me. As for what condition the Minister is in I'll leave that to you._

_Also, to all of you who are reading Hidden. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I'm finished writing it but I still need to type it into the computer. Thank you for your patients._


End file.
